


My One and Only

by Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KiHai, KuroKaga, M/M, Uke Kagami, akamayu, knights AU, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu, past nijihai, title may change, uke haizaki, uke mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae/pseuds/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae
Summary: Teiko was a big country with no ruler, only the special knights, the 6 Imperial knights, protecting the country. From the 6 Imperial knights, Nijimura Shuuzou was the commander of the Imperial knights, he is the leader of every single knights in the country including the other 5 Imperial knights. The commander is the one who train and choose the Imperial knights, also the next commander after he retires.One day, he just stepped down of his position and give it away to Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi split the country into 6 regions, with each of the Imperial knights as the leader of each region. It is a competition for the ruler of the country, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta, Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou, Himuro Tatsuya & Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may not make any sense and it may seem to be rushed, that is because I don't really have a clear planning for this story in mind and I'm writing 4 fanfictions at once. I've also been really into a new mmorpg I started playing non-stop and I need to complete a lot of drawings for my Instagram. (@ign.amorey)

“Shuu… This isn’t what you promised… Why did you let that blonde idiot newbie knight to take my supposed to be position in the reserved 6 knights position of the imperial!!”

“He fits better. I know that someone like you only approached me to get that position, dream on, Shougo. I’ve seen through your play these whole time, you got near me and pretended to be in love with me to have your way to the imperial knight.”

“… Yeah… So what if that was my plan in the beginning?? Everything changed already!! I swear on my loyalty that I really did fell in love with you!!”

“Swear on what loyalty? You were never loyal to begin with.”

“You!! … Ok, doubt my loyalty, but never, ever, doubt my feelings toward you. They’re real Shuu… Though it’s disgusting to say this but… I really do lo-“

“Stop. I don’t to hear anymore of your lies, we were never really dating in the first place as the both of us have been lying to each other the whole time. Thank you for your time, it has been entertaining, now get out of my sight. Guards, take him away.”

Commander of the Imperial knights, Nijimura Shuuzou, commands the guards to take Imperial knight in training Haizaki Shougo away while he himself doesn’t even spare any more glance at Haizaki and walk away.

“No!! Shuu!! I don’t believe you!! Let me go!! You guys are just basic guards!! What can you do!! Don’t stop me!! Ugh!!... Nijimura Shuuzou!!”

The next day Haizaki Shougo is nowhere to be found while Nijimura Shuuzou steps down from his position to have Akashi Seijuurou to take it before he disappeared into thin air.

“I, Akashi Seijuurou, the new commander of the Imperial knights, have something to announce. In order to protect the whole country and train the people to specialize in something effectively, I shall split the country into 6 regions all lead by each Imperial knights and have them to train their people the ground they specialized in. These are the Imperial knights that will be your leader.”

A group with rainbow colored hair walked in and introduce themselves.

“Aomine Daiki, I will lead a region, it shall be called “Touou”!! We shall excel in strength!!”

“Murasakibara Atsushi, “Yosen”, I don’t particularly care in what strength, but eating I guess…”

“Midorima Shintarou, “Shuutoku”, must excel in education.”

“Kise Ryouta!! My region will be named “Kaijou”!! We will be known to be the best looking!!”

“And me, Akashi Seijuurou, my region, “Rakuzan” shall give birth to a lot of leaders. That is all!! We will begin the splitting in few more hours, make up your mind!!”

“Excuse me, I haven’t introduced myself yet.”

“Oh right, my bad, Tetsuya, go ahead.”

“Kuroko Testuya, “Seirin”, spies.”

“Ok, that concludes it, dismiss!!”

The Imperial knights regroup back in a room.

“HeyHey!! I was so cool back then right?? As I thought, the only one who can beat me is me!!”

“Shameless.”

“Where is Shougo-kun anyways? Why is he not included in the Imperial knights?”

“There’s only 6 slots for Imperial knight include the commander, you took his place since late commander Nijimura Shuuzou deemed you better than him and thus he is no longer part of the Imperial knight.”

“No way…”

“That is old news now, who cares about him anyways.”

“I agree. We need to focus on the present and forget about past problems.”

“Okay… Can we just go back already??”

“Akashi-kun.”

Everyone looks expectantly at Akashi.

“Alright. In a few hours, we are not to work as one no more. Let’s see who can bring the best of their people and compete to be the best of the best. I’m not the commander of Imperial knight anymore, you guys are not Imperial knights anymore, we are all the leader of our own region now, we are competitors to each other.”

“What is this competition for?”

“Competition for leadership. Even though the country has been split into regions, it won’t last forever without a ruler of the whole country instead of per region. I was already given the authority to lead the Imperial knights and all but, it’s far from enough, don’t you guys want it too? Power over the country.”

“To be honest, I couldn’t care less.”

“But it’s part of your responsibility as an (ex-) Imperial knight, Tetsuya.”

“Yeah, Tetsu, just join in, it’d be fun.”

“How long?”

“Depends on the statistics each year, the one who is in charge of it is, Satsuki Momoi.”

“Oi Akashi, you serious? Satsuki?? Out of all people??”

“I agree. Since she’s related to Aomine, she may be biased.”

“She is the only one who could do the job. Momoi Satsuki, known to be good at everything (except cooking), she has never been biased at all, she is the only one I can trust in with the job.”

“Alright then, if the boss says so.”

“Now, position! Pick your region's location.”

Few years later, each region is doing good at what they’re supposed to excel in so there really isn’t any serious competition because the things they each excel with differ a lot from one another, instead of being different regions, it’s looking more like different countries now. Until some of them is tired of waiting.

**Rakuzan**

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A spy from Seirin?”

“…” The man doesn’t answer or even glance at the leader of Rakuzan, he just kneels and look down with his unemotional expression.

Akashi usually would just have them off of their head already if somebody did that but this man caught his interest. If the man was a spy sent by Seirin, he would’ve a better suit instead of looking like he’s just wearing a rag.

“I can see the potential in you. So tell me young man, what do I call you?”

“But sir!! What if he’s really a spy sent by Seirin?!” One of the guard exclaimed.

“Did I ask you to talk? Shut up.” Akashi glares at the guard which effectively shut him up.

“Mayuzumi… Chihiro…”

“Chihiro… I don’t care if you are spy sent by Seirin or not but, you are to stay with me from now on. Test his ability and train him to be a knight, he shall be my personal knight.”

“But sir!!”

“Shut up. You dare question me?”

“I-… I dare not…”

“Send a request to Yosen for alliance with a condition that they are to send someone to spy Seirin.”

“Yessir!!”

**Yosen**

“Ah… Aka-chin said that? Alright… Bring me random people from the town, one with no status at all.”

“Yessir!!”

**Some days later**

“Finally. So who do we have?”

“We’ve narrowed it down to only two people, sorry for taking a long time Sir!!”

“Just tell me about them already.”

“Yessir!! They are step-brother, they have a very close relationship. Their parents abandoned them in an orphanage and since they kept on fighting with the other kids, they are secluded. The older brother, one with black hair, Himuro Tatsuya. Due to his pretty look, we open the possibility that he may be a spy sent by Kaijou. The younger brother, one with red hair, Kagami Taiga. He has monstrous stamina, we open to the possibility that he may be a spy sent by Touou.” The guard explains as he shows the data of the brothers.

“… Why is everyone playing spies now, shouldn’t it only be Kuro-chin…? Aka-chin too… Sending a spy to a region that train spies… what is he thinking…”

“So, your decision sir?”

“I’m supposed to send either of them to Seirin? Hm…” Murasakibara takes a good long look at the papers (data) and he can’t help but to be captivated by the black haired beauty.

“Send the younger one to Seirin, I don’t like his eyebrows. I want the older one to work here starting from now on.”

“Yessir!!”

**Shuutoku**

“He is…?”

“The best scholar sir. He insisted to meet you because you promised to reward best scholar each year in person.”

“Did I really promise that?”

“I’m afraid so sir. It was on the opening ceremony of Shuutoku.”

“Why there were no other scholars all these time then?”

“Well… I presume they forgot about your promise and are already content enough with the award from their academy.”

“*sigh* This guy is so troublesome nanodayo. Bring him in.”

“Yessir!!”

A black haired guy is barged into the room when he heard that he is permitted in already. (eavesdropping)

“Shin-chan!! I’ve been dying to meet you in person!! I’ve studied so hard just to get to where I am right now!! Reward me!!”

“Who do you call “Shin-chan” huh?!? Apologize to Midorima-sama this instance!!”

“*sigh* I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. … Alright, Uh…”

“Kazunari Takao!!”

“Kazunari Takao. What is it you want to be rewarded with? Make it fast, I’m a busy person nanodayo.”

“Pft!! “nanodayo” HAHAHA!! That’s so cute Shin-chan!!”

The leader of Shuutoku froze in place immediately, he didn’t move for a solid 5 minutes. The whole guard panicked and wanted to shoo Takao away.

“Kazunari… Takao…”

“Yes? What is it, Shin-chan?”

“Go away, I never want to see you again nanodayo.”

“Aw!! But I haven’t even name my reward yet!!”

“Then hurry up nanodayo!!”

“What’s with the rush? But alright, I’ll say it anyways. So I heard from the little bird that you needed a council to help you organize your region, aren’t I just the best choice to be part of the council?”

“Hmph. Out of all the noble scholars out there, why should I choose you?”

“Because I’m far better than them, you can test it out, Shin-chan~”

Midorima glares at Takao who is smirking.

“Have him tested.”

“Yessir!!”

“See you soon then Shin-chan~” Takao threw something at Midorima, which alerts the whole guard. Guards closer to Takao immediately point their sword at him while guards closer to Midorima immediately check for any damage.

“Why is everyone so serious? Shin-chan caught it and nothing happened right? You guys all panicked just by a simple earrings LOL.”

Everyone ignores Takao, “Are you okay sir??”

“It’s fine. It was just an earrings.”

“Why would he threw earrings at you though?”

“…”

“Because it’s Shin-chan’s lucky item of the day. Am I right, Shin-chan~”

“… Take him away.”

“Yessir!!”

'The divination said I should’ve met my soulmate today, not an annoying person nanodayo. I can’t believe there’s a mistake in the divination.'

**Seirin**

“We’ve received the report from Takao that he has secured his position in Shuutoku’s council. “They are the smartest, but not the brightest. They did not suspect me at all.” He said.”

“Good. Anything else?”

“Uh… About that… We found this guy unconscious near the border with Yosen, your command sir?”

“He may be someone sent by Yosen to infiltrate Seirin. To spy a spy, not to mention in a really obvious and uncaring way, it’s totally Murasakibara-kun’s doing.”

“Shall I dispose of him then sir?”

“… From how he got into Seirin, it’s either he is a good actor or he was thrown away. Nonetheless, he may be put to a good use in the future, bring him in and take care of him until he regain consciousness before bringing him to me.”

“Yessir!!”

**Touou**

“Oi Satsuki. How’s it?”

“Still the same as always Dai-chan.”

“Ahhhhh… I’m bored… You are part of Touou since you’ve been living here, just let Touou win already…”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Dai-chan. Akashi-kun has trusted me with this job, I can’t be biased.”

“Boo!!! By the way, you’ve been grinning like an idiot, what’s up?”

“Hehe!! Your boring days will soon be over.”

“!! Somebody started their move already?!”

“”Some” people, yes, but most importantly, the forgotten one showed up.”

“Forgotten one?? Who??”

“*grin* It wouldn’t be fun anymore if I tell you who won’t it?”

“You… Really have the worst personality… You just gonna sit there and watch everything you predicted to happen.”

“Hehe! That’s me!!”

**Kaijou**

“Hm~ I could never get bored here, my region is just the most beautiful region in Teiko!!”

“KYAA!! KISE-SAMA!! LOOK OVER HERE!!!”

“Hm? Hi there, pretty girls!” Kise winks at them.

“KYAAAAA!! HE JUST WINKED AT ME!!”

“IT WAS AT ME YOU BITCH!!”

“NO, ME!!”

“The girls are all over him huh.”

“Can’t help it. Even I, as a guy, can feel some attraction towards him.”

“No kidding. He is the sexiest and hottest and prettiest man in the whole world.”

“He is also the only leader who strolls around the town everyday.”

“Duh! Kaijou is like heaven.”

Kise heard all of that and smirks in victory to himself.

Kise was just smiling at the crowds gathered (fan-service) when he caught something. Something that isn’t beautiful but has the potential to be the prettiest of all, diamond in the rough. (not exactly, but… Yeah…)

Kise knows that he would cause a big commotion if he chases him out of a sudden, so he has one of his guard to sneakily follow that guy and bring him to the mansion. (wow, low-key kidnapping)

**Mansion**

“Is this the guy you seek, sir?”

“Yep!! Why is he unconscious though?”

“Ah, that. He is really strong and he put up a great fight back there which caused a whole unit of 20 guards to be involved in bringing him here. Basically, we drugged him.” (what a way to expose one’s sin)

“It’s okay… I guess… (no it’s not)” Kise approaches the guy (drugged guy) who is tied up to a chair.

“It’s odd to see someone like him wondering around in a beautiful town for beautiful people like this. Though I must say, he has the potential.”

“Potential to be a spy from other region?”

“… That. And the potential to be the prettiest of all.”

“Nonsense!! You are and will always be the prettiest of all sir!!”

“I heard that a lot. Anyways… We need to polish this precious gem here… First, the cornrows… Then…” Kise was about to lift the man’s face up to have a better look at his face but the man regained his consciousness and snapped back immediately.

Kise was quick to bring himself back to reality from the sudden movement by the other guy and the guards too were quick to block the door.

The man looks down, he easily freed himself from the chair but seems like it wouldn’t be that easy to escape from this place. “Where am I?!” He said in a low voice.

“You’re in my mansion. Looking like that in broad daylight in my town would of course caught my attention you know. I just want to fix that ugly look of yours, you have the potential to look much better!!”

“Shut up… Don’t you dare lay a hand on me…”

“It’s your choice, you’re not getting out of here then~”

“… You!! What’s your problem?!”

“If you are mad at someone, wouldn’t you want to spat on their face? You’re not even looking at me or anyone at the moment, you’re that mad at the floor?”

“Bring me mask… or a helmet…”

“Anyone have one right now?” Kise asks his guards.

“H-Here!! I have an unused mask here!!”

“Sweet! Thanks! Here you go, too bad it’s plain black. Though I don’t understand why do you need a mask.”

The man immediately puts on the mask and glare at Kise. Or, to be exact, he launched himself at Kise, pounding him into the floor.

The guards panicked and quickly approach them but they were asked to stay away by Kise.

In a split second, Kise flipped them over and the tides quickly turned.

“Say... You’re pretty strong, how about you be my personal knight? I’ll let you off with that look if you agree.” _‘As if I will, I will definitely beauty you up~’_

The man struggles a lot but eventually calm down and said “Fine… Let me go.”

Kise just got off of him and he ran away like there’s no tomorrow, “AS IF I’D AGREE TO IT, IDIOT!!”

Kise just watched him as he opened the door only to be caught by the other guards and be brought back in, after another round of being drugged.

“I caught myself an idiot~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Rakuzan**

“Chihiro, congratulation, you are now my personal knight. I knew you have the capabilities.”

“…”

“Your first job is to tell me about yourself.”

“…”

They just sit quietly after that one sided conversation for at least an hour.

“I guess it’d take a while to reach that stage. You are free to leave then.”

Mayuzumi gets up and leaves the room as he’s told. He has been staying here for some time now so he knows the way around the mansion now.

Mayuzumi is now standing in front of his room. His used-to-be-room*, which is empty now. _‘What…’_

“Ah, Mayuzumi. About your room… Akashi-sama gave out the order to empty it.”

“…” _‘I’m being thrown away again huh.’_

“Since Akashi-sama said you’ll be sleeping in the same chamber as him starting from now on so it’s more effective.”

_‘Say what?... Same room as him??... More effective for what??’_

Mayuzumi quickly walks back into the room he just left few minutes ago.

He opens the door widely with his face looking exhausted and dripping from sweat. (mansion is big)

Akashi seems like he had predicted all of it and just smiles at him. (*shiver*)

“Welcome back. Now that is the first time I see you with an expression, even though it’s the look of exhaustion. I’m guessing you heard about your room already?”

“…”

“You can calm yourself about it later. Let’s go to sleep now, it’s getting late.”

Akashi gets on the bed.

“…”

“What’s the problem?”

_‘A. Lot. First, same room… Now, same bed…?? No way.’_

“What are you waiting for? Come here and sleep, it’s a command.”

“…” Mayuzumi reluctantly walks closer to the bed and lay down on the very far edge of the bed.

“You know, the bed is very big. Isn’t it uncomfortable to just stay at the edge like that?”

“…” Mayuzumi does not move an inch.

**Yosen**

“…”

“…”

“Eat.”

“I won’t touch a single food of yours, kidnapper.”

“I thought it was clear that I wasn’t the one who kidnapped you?”

“Yeah, you COMMAND people to kidnapped me, no, US. WHERE is my baby brother?”

“No clue.”

“… Then I have no reason to do anything you ask of me.”

“Even with a sword to your alluring neck?”

“Death would be better than to not know if my baby brother is safe or not.”

“*sigh* How troublesome…” Murasakibara continues to eat.

“…” Himuro is actually very hungry already, but looking at how uncaring Murasakibara is, he feels like he can’t lose this battle.

“…”

“Why do you only keep me? Why do you send only my baby brother to death? Why US??”

“Coincidence. I did not send your brother to death, I only sent him away to somewhere else, who knows what happens to him now, he may not be dead.”

“It’s the same as sending him to death. So? Are you going to send me away too? I’d prefer if you do it soon, I’m getting sick of hanging out with someone like you.”

“… You’re not going anywhere…”

“Why?!”

“Because…” Murasakibara finished all of his food and walk towards Himuro.

“I want you.” He whispers in Himuro’s ear.

“…I will not give in until I know where my baby brother is and how he’s doing.” Himuro stands up abruptly and proceed to leave the dining hall.

“You are provided with all these luxuries you never got the chance to enjoy before, you should be grateful while I’m still kind enough to you.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you just take it all away? I want all of these luxuries you provide for me to be traded with my baby brother, how does that sound, Mr. Nice guy?”

Murasakibara glares at Himuro, “Do not even try me…”

“Or what?” Himuro sends him an arrogant look.

**Shuutoku**

“Shin-chan~ I’ve sorted out all of the scholars, what do I do now?”

“Stop calling me Shin-chan nanodayo!! Do this next!!”

“…”

“What??”

“Shin-chan, where is your lucky item today? It doesn’t seem like you’re carrying anything odd today.”

“… My lucky item is… Your hated person’s pen. So I’ll be taking this nanodayo.” With that, Midorima walks away hurriedly with Takao’s pen.

“Eh…? Shin-chan!!! How am I supposed to do the work now??”

“Don’t do it then. Go back to where you came from.”

“No way~ I worked so hard to get here… Hm!! I’ll be taking your pen then Shin-chan!! With this, we’re even!!”

“Don’t touch any of my belongings nanodayo!!”

“C’mon Shin-chan!! It’s not like I carry any virus or anything!!”

“You do!! You carry stupidity nanodayo!!”

“Whaaaatttt~~ I’m the smartest scholar you could ever have and you dare call me stupid??~”

“I don’t like your way of talking.”

“Then how would you like me to talk, Shin-chan~”

“… Just... don’t. Shut up.”

“Don’t shut up? Okaaay~”

“… I can’t-“ Midorima face-palms.

**Seirin**

“Seems like Takao is doing good at Shuutoku.”

“It’s good but, remind him not to forget the real mission.”

“Yessir!!”

“How is he?”

“He is awake now, would you like to request his audience?”

“Bring him in.”

“Yessir!!”

The guard brings in a red head.

“Where is this?! Where is my brother?! HIMURO!!!”

“Where are you from?”

“You haven’t even answered a single of my question and you demand me to answer your question?”

“… You’re at Seirin. You were found laying unconscious near the border with Yosen.”

“… Was there another guy with me?”

“No, you were alone. Answer my question now.”

“I’m from… Yosen… I was just with my brother… What happened??”

“Seems like you were thrown away, by Murasakibara Atsushi.”

“Then what about Himuro?? What happened to him??”

“I don’t know who is this “Himuro”, I don’t even know who you are.”

“Oh… Sorry… My name is Kagami Taiga.”

“I see. Kagami-kun.”

Kagami looks at Kuroko, expecting something.

“What is it?”

“And you are…?”

“… I’m Kuroko Testuya.” Kuroko seems surprised that Kagami doesn't know who he is.

“Oh… Ok. Nice to meet you and thank you for saving me but… Can I go back to Yosen and search for my brother now??”

“You’ve just recovered, why leave so fast? Stay for few more days.”

Kagami doesn’t know why but he feels dizzy, maybe it’s because of the aromatic candles around the room.

“You see, you are still in recovery state, you must be tired, I’ll have you to be send back to your room, rest well.”

“Yeah… Thanks…” Kagami slumped down and was caught in time by one of the guard.

“Bring him to the room connected to mine, do not let him leave at any cost.”

“Yessir!!”

**Touou**

“Ash!!”

“Nope!”

“Silver!!”

“Nope!”

“Hanamiya!!”

“Nope!”

“Makoto!!”

“Nope.”

“Ryuunosuke!’

“Nope.”

“Samantha??”

“Who??”

“Ugh!! I don’t know!! Nijimura??”

“Give it up Dai-chan, you’ve been guessing for days now. That person wouldn’t be called the forgotten one if you remember that person.”

“Dammit.”

**Kaijou**

“C’mere.” Kise pats the place next to him on the sofa.

“No.”

“I promise I don’t bite.”

“…”

“You want me to bite?”

“…”

“You’re my personal knight now, how can you protect me if you’re that far away form me??”

“Oh, shut your trap Ryouta. Your ass don’t need to be protected.”

“Don’t say that as if I’m not a virgin!!”

“Why are you even proud of being a virgin…?”

“Moo!!! You don’t get me at all Shougo-kun!!”

Both of them went quiet and did not believe what Kise just called him. (yes, even Kise himself)

“S-Sorry!! The way you talk just reminded me of an old friend!!”

“Is that so.”

“Yeah… Now that I think about it, I don’t know your name yet.”

“My name is… Sho…”

“”Sho”…?”

“Ginta Sho. Yes, that’s my name.”

“I see!! Sho-chii!!”

“Drop the “-chii”!!”

“Eeeehhhh~ But why??”

“It just sounds disgusting!!”

Without realizing it, they’re now sitting side by side. Kise inwardly celebrates his victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rakuzan**

“You know, I’ve been thinking… I thought that you’re from Seirin but instead of being good at passive combat or analyzing data, you’re better at direct swordfighting and following your instinct. Are you really from Seirin?”

“… Yes…”

“Are you a spy sent by Seirin?”

“…”

“Of course, who would admit that they’re a spy… But. I want to believe you.”

“…”

“Akashi-sama!! We found this guy creeping around!! After some investigation, we found out that he’s a spy sent by Seirin!!”

“… I guess… You're not the spy then… Alright, return that spy to Seirin and give Tetsuya a warning that the next time I found any of his spy, I will have them killed on the spot.”

“Yessir!!”

“Also, for the thousands of time, knock before disturbing my private time with my spouse.”

The guard and Mayuzumi eyes widen at that.

“To-be spouse.” Akashi quickly corrected in which doesn’t stop Mayuzumi from shivering. “Oh, and, any reports from the spy sent by Yosen to Seirin?”

“I’m afraid not, Sir. Murasakibara-sama lately has been engrossed in one of the new servant that doesn’t seem to do anything according to our spy in Yosen.”

“Does he know who did Atsushi sent to Seirin?”

“I’m sorry to say that he was reporting back to us right on the day Murasakibara-sama sent the spy.”

“I see. Send a spy from us to Seirin then.”

“Yessir.”

**Yosen**

“…”

“…”

“I heard you tried to run away last night.”

“So what if I did.”

“You need to learn your place. You’re supposed to work here but I’ve been giving you your liberty to do whatever you like and this is what you do?”

“I’m not supposed to work here and that is why I’m not doing anything. If you’re giving me a liberty, why am I not allowed to go out from this Mansion??”

“I’m the leader here, my commands should be executed without a question. Do not talk back to me, Muro-chin.”

“Again, I repeat. Why should I just do that? Mu. Ra. Sa. Ki. Ba. Ra. A. Tsu. Shi. -. Sa. Ma.”

“Hey!! I’ve been quiet for a long time now since Murasakibara-sama asked me to but I can’t hold on any longer!! Please let me get this man who doesn’t know his place out of your sight, Muarasakibara-sama!!”

“… Don’t. Touch. Him.”

Himuro was shocked but smirk after a while. “You heard him, Mr. Guard. I guess I’m much more special than I think I am. So, back again to the agreement Murasakibara Atsushi. I will not do anything I’m asked to do until you tell me where my brother is and how he is doing in exchange.”

Murasakibara clutches his fist and grits his teeth while Himuro left the room.

“Murasakibara-sama!! Why not just tell him where his brother is!! It’s not like he can do anything about it!!”

“Because it was rushed, I didn’t do any briefing to his brother of what he is to do in Seirin. If Aka-chin found out… Muro-chin may be Aka-chin’s target…”

“But why would that guy be Akashi-sama’s target?? How would Akashi-sama know about that?? And what is the relation with telling that guy the truth??”

“… I’m guessing that Aka-chin planted a spy here. I will be telling Muro-chin when the time comes. Muro-chin is the brother of the guy that we sent to Seirin, Aka-chin would surely suspect why did I send him and not Muro-chin and who is Muro-chin, which would make Muro-chin Aka-chin’s target.”

“But!! I thought we had an alliance with Rakuzan!! Why would they plant a spy here?!”

“This conversation we’re having can be a bait to the spy if you’re asking for a proof. Yosen is known for liberality and laziness, but don’t forget that we have the best defense. It must be hard for a spy to infiltrate our base…” Murasakibara walks to the corner of the room near the curtain. “Right, Aka-chin’s spy?”

The guard was surprised and watch the curtain carefully as it moves before revealing a servant hiding in it for who knows how long now.

The person looks very shocked. “W-What are you talking about, Murasakibara-sama? I’m not a spy, I was just too nervous to hand you these dessert I just made, forgive me for acting too suspicious.”

“Hmm~ I can smell it. I can smell your lies, spy-chin. The kitchen is to the West side, you’re on the East side, It’s impossible for you to walk from the West to the East side of the room without anyone noticing, so you must have been from the East side, which is… the gate to outside… Also, you don’t smell anything like the kitchen, no smell of spices or sweets or oils at all, my nose never lies.”

“… Tch! Yeah! I’m a spy sent by Akashi-sama to monitor your work given by Akashi-sama!! No use in killing me now, I’ve suspected all of those possibilities about that Himuro guy and reported it to Akashi-sama, Akashi-sama can continue the speculation perfectly without any further information from me at all!! So go ahead and kill me now!”

“Bring him to the cell, have him monitored 24/7. Have him to make false report to Aka-chin too. I will handle Muro-chin now.”

“Yessir.”

**Shuutoku**

“Hey, Shin-chan.”

“…”

“Is that silver ring your lucky item of the day?”

“…”

“Why don’t you wear it on your finger instead of just placing it on your table?”

“…”

“Oh right, you bandage all of your fingers for better grip on your sword.”

“…”

“Shin-chan, since I’ve finished all of the work already and it’s such a nice weather, why don’t we talk a walk in the town?”

“…”

“Shin-chan… If you keep on ignoring me…” Takao approaches Midorima which cause Midorima to finally look at him to see what he is up to. “I will just make it so that you can’t ignore me!!” Takao took Midorima’s ring and threw it out in an open window far far away.

“!! That was an important ring to me nanodayo!!”

“Oh… Sorry, I didn’t know it was an important thing… I thought it was just another fancy jewelry you lords have…”

“… *sigh* don’t even talk to me again nanodayo.”

“Wait Wait!! Shin-chan!! Let’s go and find it!! It’s important to you right?? I’ll help you search for it!!”

“No need. I’ll have the guards to search for it nanodayo. If you want to be helpful, go home and never come back.”

“NO!! I was the one who threw it so I’m going to find it!! But, Shin-chan, you were the reason why I threw it, so you have to come with me too!! Also, this place here is my home now!!”

It took Takao some hours before Midorima finally gives in to his request.

**Town**

Everyone is staring at Midorima since it’s rare for their leader to come out to town. Everyone finds that it is really hard to approach him due to his natural cool beauty. But today, there’s something else that makes Midorima unapproachable. Instead of riding a mighty horse and accompanied by a lot of guards, Midorima is on an old wooden carriage lead by only Takao on a bike.

“How is the speed, Shin-chan?”

“Hmph. Could have been better nanodayo.”

“Alright!! I’mma speed it up then!!”

“What happened to the search of my ring?”

After several hours of roaming around the town searching for the ring with Takao dragging Midorima into trying out everything (clothes, games, foods), they’ve been too engrossed in it that they eventually forgot about the ring.

“This one next Shin-chan!!” Takao is still very energetic, enjoying their little “date”.

“…” Midorima follows quietly behind, his hands full holding everything that Takao had gotten him without his consent.

“O-Oh!! Midorima-sama!! Would you like to have a try at my games? The lucky winner will get this special ring I found just right in front of my door this morning!! The ring is so shiny, it is no doubt real!!”

“… Shin-chan… I’ve found the ring…”

“… And now you need to win it nanodayo.”

“… Yosh!! Takao Kazunari always win!!”

After several tries, Takao won the ring.

“Sorry for the wait Shin-chan, here’s the ring!!”

“Took you long enough nanodayo.” Midorima closes the book he has been reading while waiting.

“Now that I look closely, it’s quite small huh Shin-chan. Look!! It barely fits into my ring finger!!” Takao pushes the ring hard onto his ring finger.

“O-Oi, it’ll break if you do that bak-!!” Midorima didn’t get to finish his sentence as the old and fragile silver ring broken on Takao’s ring finger. “-Kao…”

“Uh… A-Ahahahaha… Wa… Wait right here Shin-chan!!” Takao quickly rushes into a shop and got out with a small box.

“…”

“I’m sorry about the ring Shin-chan, I won’t do that again… And this… This may not be equal in value to the ring but I hope you’ll accept it…”

Midorima opens the box Takao handed to him and found a golden ring in it. “Fine nanodayo.”

Takao seems surprised that Midorima accepts his apology. “!! Shin-chan!!”

“Let go of me, Bakao.”

“!! That’s what you called me before too!! I have a nickname now!! Even though the meaning is not that good but… A nickname from Shin-chan!!”

“…”

“Also, despite what happened to the ring, you enjoyed today’s date didn’t you, Shin-chan~”

“D-!! NO, I did not, nanodayo!!”

“Sure you didn’t~”

“Just hurry up and go back home already nanodayo!!”

“Ha’I Ha’i.”

**Seirin**

“Kagami-kun. You know who am I right?”

“Huh? Who are you, Kuroko?”

“You know Murasakibara-kun but you don’t know me?”

“Well, yeah. He’s that Murasakibara Atsushi, one of the Imperial Knight, leader of Yosen.”

“So you were there during the announcement, but why do you not know me?”

“Announcement? Oh that. I left right after that little commander introduced himself. Now that I think about it… Where is Seirin?”

“It’s to the South-East of Teiko.”

“Never heard of Seirin. Who is the leader?”

“… Kuroko Tetsuya…”

“I see.”

“That’s all?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” _‘He is an interesting one.’_

The next day

“KUROKO!!!”

“What is it, Kagami-kun?”

“Whose dogs are they??? Take it away!!!”

“Kagami-kun…”

“Don’t!!”

“Could you be…”

“Don’t say it!!”

“Afraid of dogs…??”

“Goddammit Kuroko!!”

“They are my dogs, I don’t know how did they get here from their pet house.” (I legit typed "penthouse" before I searched for what is a penthouse XDDD)

“You raise dogs??”

“Yeah. There’s one named Panther, Emperor, Fortress, Carrot, Copy and Perfect Copy.”

“The last one must have sounded so annoying to the second last one. Also, you have weird naming sense, Kuroko.”

“Ahahaha… While these two are Shadow and Tiger, I just got Tiger recently.”

“I see… They look like… They’re mating.”

Kuroko jumps in surprise.

“W-What’s wrong?”

“Kagami-kun… Both Shadow and Tiger… Are male.”

“SAY WHAT NOW?!”

“But it really does look like they’re mating. We can’t really disturb them now, can we? So just… Don’t mind them…” (tbh, idk how dog’s mating works, don’t throw anything at me)

“Where should I sleep tonight then?”

“There should be a lot of empty rooms in my mansio-“

“That’s great!! I’m so glad to have finally not be in the same room with anyone anymore!! Even though our room is separated by a door, it’s always opened and it gives me insecurities!! Thank god this is a big mansion with a lot of rooms!!”

Seeing how happy Kagami is to get away from him annoys Kuroko. “But Kagami-kun, it’s late already and you want to disturb the maid to unlock the room for you?”

“Uh… It’s fine isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not, they need rest, they’ve worked hard throughout the day. You can ask them for a room tomorrow, Kagami-kun.” _‘I need to dispose the keys…’_

“Ok… So, where should I sleep for tonight then? Couch? Carpet?”

“There.” Kuroko points to his bed.

“Then where will you sleep?”

“There” says Kuroko still pointing to his bed.

“Uh…”

That was the most awkward night for Kagami.

“Can’t sleep?” Kuroko turns to face him.

“Hm… It feels awkward.”

“Well, get used to it.”

“Kuroko… You bastard…”

Kuroko doesn’t reply him anymore. Kagami lays on the bed as far away as he can from Kuroko and closes his eyes trying to think of something and hopefully he can fall asleep.

“… !!! Now that I think about it!!”

“W-What is it, Kagami-kun?”

“You’re Kuroko!!”

“… Yeah…?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya!! The leader of Seirin!! So that’s why you live in this humongous mansion and have a lot of people to serve you!!”

“… It’s a bit too late to realized that now isn’t it, Kagami-kun?”

**The next day**

“Report?”

“One of our spy was returned by Rakuzan carrying a threat from them that the next time they found out about us planting spies there they would not kindly return the spy in full body.”

“So it’s fine if we’re not found out. Send Furihata-kun to Rakuzan, make sure he will never be found out by Akashi-kun.”

“Yessir.”

But the guard doesn’t seem to leave the room and he looks nervous.

“What is it? Just say what’s on your mind.”

“Forgive me for asking this Kuroko-sama but you’ve been going on and on with that guy that was supposed to be spy sent by Yosen. He doesn’t even do anything here, so why would you keep him? Well, yeah he’s strong and good at fighting but, we are spies, we don’t need any personal knight or something.

“So, in other words, you just don’t like him here because he isn’t doing anything?

“Part of it, yes, sir.”

“Bring Kagami-kun here.”

**A while later**

“So, Kagami-kun, besides fighting, what else are you good at?”

“Uh… I don’t know… When I was with Tatsuya all we did was fighting and oh! I was the one who cook.”

“Cooking huh… Go to the kitchen and cook something please, Kagami-kun.”

“Why should I?”

“You enjoy free-loading here?”

“Then bring me back to Yosen!!”

“After being thrown out by the leader of Yosen himself?”

“… Fine…”

**Some minutes later**

“Kuroko-sama!!” The head chef runs in and kneel down while crying.

“What is it?”

“Please don’t fire me!!”

“?”

“That new guy… You sent him to replace me right??? I swear I will learn to do better than him!! That is why, please let me go to that famous sacred mountain for me to train!!”

“… Alright.” _‘That means Kagami-kun is a great cook.’_ Kuroko gives a satisfied smile.

**Touou**

“What are you doing, Dai-chan?”

“As you can see, practicing.”

“Practicing for?”

“For whatever “fun” thing you mentioned was going to happen soon.”

“Ah… I don’t think its necessary for you to practice anything though.”

“I can’t trust you with that.”

“Ehhhhh!! But why??”

“The last time you said that, I got beaten up to pulp.”

“That was because you did something that I told you not to.”

“C’mon!! Who would not eat chicken nugget laying around out of nowhere??”

“Something that lays around out of nowhere is beyond suspicious already, Dai-chan….”

“Whatever.”

**Kaijo**

_‘What am I doing here… Why the fuck am I in the mansion of the entire reason why my life fell apart…? Fuck this, I’m getting out of here…’_

Sho was supposed to guard in front of Kise’s bedroom as a personal guard he is. But Kise commanded him to stay and sleep with him instead of guarding outside all night. Now here he is, staring at Kise’s sleeping figure.

_‘Now’s the perfect time to leave I guess…’_

Sho jumped off from the balcony and landed safely on the ground, still not spotted by any patrolling guards, he ran towards the back gate immediately.

Sho looks at the tall back gate dumbly. ‘How am I supposed to make that jump?!’ Because he stood for some time just staring dumbly at the gate, a guard quickly spotted him “WHO’S THERE?!” _‘Ah shit, I’mma climb this!!’_ Sho finally decided and climb quickly and made it to the other side to quickly make a run to the deep and dark forest around the mansion.

While the guards… They pressed a button right to the right side of the gate and the gate quickly opens. One of the guard make a chase to Sho while the other calls for back up.

**Few hours later**

_‘I’m lost…’_ Sho had no choice but to just run wonderingly into the forest and the guards quickly surrounded the whole freaking forest, he has no way to escape.

Morning soon came and and he finally gave up and surrender. The guards bring Sho back to the mansion and explained what had happened to Kise.

“Oh, you’re back, Shocchi!! I’ve been waiting!! You can’t just leave this note here, what I need is your warmth by my side!! >//< “

“A note? A-Anyways, that’s bullshit!! There is no use for me to guard someone like you!!!”

“How mean..!! Look at my pretty face!! A lot of people would kill for me!! There has been a lot of assassination attempts before, that’s why I hire you as my personal guard, if the assassin sees you, they for sure would run away immediately because of your look!!”

“Like I care!! And did you just mock my looks?!”

“That’s not the point!! My point is what if there’s an assassination attempt when my personal guard is away?? That’s why you should stay by my side!!”

“If there’s an assassination attempt, then just die!! You’ve had assassination attempts before and you safely disposed of them even without personal guard!! Just die al-“ _‘Wait a minute…. WaitWaitWaitWait… Wouldn’t that favor me?? Rather than trying so hard just to escape this place only to be caught easily again… Wouldn’t it be better to have an assassin to kill him then I would be automatically free from him?? Or even better, I may be the next leader as someone in Kaijo who is the second strongest after him… Or even on par with him..!! OrOr!! Since I need to always be by his side… I may as well be the one to assassinate him instead!! Yeah, that’s a great idea!! I’m a genius. I’ll do it even if I have to keep on wearing this stupid suffocating mask for the sake of this identity.’_

“Uh… Hello?? Shocchi~ You’ve been spacing out and grinning like an idiot for some minutes now, you alright?”

“Uh, yeah, um, I promise I would not leave your side again.”

“… That was quick, what made you change your mind…?” Kise eyes Sho suspiciously.

“Nothing.”

“Whatever then. Anyways I must say, your note is really touching. _“I’m really sorry, but I have to leave… Please do know that my feelings for you are sincere and I hope we can meet each other again in the near future.”_ Who would have thought that you escaped to my personal forest as this mansion is way up the hill and we met so soon.”

“T-That… I DID NOT WRITE THAT OR EVEN LEAVE ANY NOTE BEHIND!! THAT WASN’T ME!!’

“Alright Alright Shocchi, I’ll treasure this note, thanks, no go shower, you stink.” Kise gestures the guard to bring Sho away to the bathroom.

“No!! I swear that wasn’t me!! I wouldn’t write something as cringy as that!! I don’t have any feelings toward you, even I want to puke hearing that!! You must be the one who wrote that yourself!!”

“Take him away.” Sho was taken away by force.

“Are you sure about keeping him by your side at all time as your personal guard? He looks like he might be the one to assassinate you instead.”

“He does look like a bad guy, doesn’t he? I want him by my side, I have my own reason for that.”

“Very well.”

“Moreover, this note, is it written by Kurokocchi’s spy…?”

“We will look more into it. May I have the permit to visit Seirin?”

“Why would you like to go there?”

“To investigate some stuffs.”

“Alright, tell me if you found something interesting. I give you the permission, uh…”

“Abe. Harumi Abe. My lord.”

“Abecchi!! Tell Kurokocchi Hi from me!!”

“I’ll be sure to do that. Now then, I shall take my leave as soon as possible so I can return sooner to your side.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Rakuzan**

“So, are you ready to tell me now just what happened to you?”

“… I am from Seirin…”

“I know.”

“My whole family is known for being the best spy in the whole town.”

“That’s nice.”

“I was the only one not fit to be a spy. I was deemed as a failure to everyone there.”

“They just don’t know where you talent is at.”

“Everyday I was mocked and hit, everyone said I deserved it so I just did nothing to them and just accept their beating.”

Akashi clenches his fist.

“Until one day, I can’t keep holding back anymore. I ran away from home. I kept running and running and running, until I eventually end up here. See, I told you it’s nothing special.”

“… I swear I’ll return everyone the same amount of beating they gave you.”

“... Why…? From the beginning, you’re the only one who treated me differently, even though I’m just a nobody.”

“Don’t worry, you have me now by your side, always. Now, let’s get back at Seirin.”

“Now??”

“Not exactly. In a few days, I will have to inform Yosen first, we need ally.”

“I see…”

“Now then…”

“What?”

“I just got to know you better from your story. But it’s not enough, I want to know you better, so tonight, be prepared for me to take you, Chihiro.”

Chihiro gulps down, “A-Alright…”

That night, Akashi waited anxiously on the bed, he keeps on checking the door. Hours by hours passed, soon morning comes, Mayuzumi never showed up.

Akashi tries to find him for the whole day after that and even tried to track him down, but it’s no use, Mayuzumi disappeared without a trace.

It’s been a while since Akashi’s vision turns all red.

**Yosen**

It’s been some days since Himuro last eat, he is as thin as stick now.

Himuro was just walking up the stairs, he feels even more tired than usual and without him realizing it, his legs had gave out, by the time he realized it, he’s already falling, he shuts his eyes close, thinking that it’s the last of him.

“You need to eat.” Himuro opens his eyes weakly to be greeted by locks of purple.

“We… Had an… Agreement… My… Baby brother…”

Murasakibara can’t bare to watch Himuro this way anymore.

“He was sent to Seirin, knowing Kuro-chin, he should be fine. So, stop worrying about him now and worry about yourself instead…”

“Heh… Took you … Long enough…”

“Shush… Don’t waste your energy, let’s go eat now, shall we?” Murasakibara carries Himuro to his room and ask the servant to bring in the food ASAP.

After some days, Himuro is back to normal now and both him and Murasakibara are closer now, very close.

“Atsushi? What’s that?”

“A letter from Aka-chin.”

“What does it say?”

“He’s looking for someone. Oh, he’s also going to Seirin, and he’s requesting me to join him to Seirin…”

“Oh? That’s great! I want to go to Seirin too, It’s been a while since I see Taiga, I wonder how he’s doing right now.”

“…”

“Atsushi? What’s wrong?”

“Aka-chin is requesting me to join him to Seirin… For a war with them…”

**Seirin**

“Rakuzan is planning to bring Yosen to have a war with us?”

“Unfortunately so.”

“But why?”

“Apparently Akashi-sama lost someone and he now seeks revenge.”

“Who did he lose?”

“A guy from here, his name is Mayuzumi Chi-“

“Sir!! The Mayuzumi household wishes to discuss something to you!!”

“What a coincidence. Bring them in. Send a message to Takao-kun to have him abort the mission.”

“Yessir!!”

“Oh, and, where is Kagami-kun right now?”

“Kagami-sama is preparing your lunch since you claimed that he serves the best food.”

“Ah… Well, when he finished, ask him to prepare to reunite with his brother.”

“Yessir!!”

“Any report on other region?”

“Yosen is debating whether to side with Seirin or Rakuzan.”

“That can be dealt easily with Kagami-kun.”

“Abe-san returned with a report. “Momoi-sama’s plan was found out but the result was considered a success.” He has returned back to Kaijo.”

“Warn him to be careful to not be found out. We can’t call ourselves professional spies if each of our spy in every region is found out. Anything else?”

“There is no significant moves made by Touou and Shuutoku yet.”

“Alright, be sure to keep on updating the report.”

“Yessir!!”

“Kuroko-sama, I have brought in the Mayuzumi household!!”

“Kuroko-sama, forgive us for disturbing you, but we need to discuss to you about something… or rather, someone…”

“Mayuzumi… Chihiro… Am I right?”

**Shuutoku**

“Shin-chan!! Shin-chan!!”

“Shut up, Bakao!!”

“Hard to believe we’re this close now to the point of calling each other by nickname~”

“…” Although Midorima doesn’t show it, his beet red ears can’t hide it.

“Hehe!! What’s your lucky item today Shin-chan??”

Midorima was explaining about how he feels like he doesn’t need any lucky item anymore as he feels lucky enough to be spending his time with a certain someone everyday. (tsundere-ly)

Takao would normally laughed at it but Takao didn’t pay any attention to it at all. He instead looks toward a certain direction, expecting something.

“So… That’s why… Stay with me, you make me feel like the luckiest person on Earth nanodayo… B-But!! You’re still such a baka nanodayo.” Midorima let out a lot of courage to say that and even more to look at Takao after saying all that.

Midorima looks at Takao right when Takao seems like to be catching something with a serious face.

“Bakao?”

“H-Huh?? What is it Shin-chan??”

“What was that?”

“It was just a fly…”

“Hmm….. So?”

“So?”

“I just told you about my lucky item nanodayo.” Midorima says in a doubtfully.

“Huh? O-Oh… That’s nice.”

_‘That’s all?? Something’s weird here…’_

**Night**

‘Something must have happened… He seemed to be out of it the whole day after that…’

Midorima unconsciously walks to Takao’s room. Before he knew it, he is facing the door already. ‘What am I doing… … Just checking up on him won’t do any harm…’

Midorima knocks on the door few times and waited for few minutes. Midorima feels that something is off here and knocks rapidly at the door.

“TAKAO!! OPEN UP!! OI!! BAKAO!!”

Midorima has a very bad feelings about this and he opened the door by force.

He enters Takao’s room but found no signs of life at all.

_‘His stuffs… It’s all gone!! Where is he?? He can’t possibly disappear just like that!!’_

Midorima noticed a piece of crumbled paper on the floor, it seems to have fallen off from someone’s pocket. There’s only 4 words written on it. _Rakuzan, War, Abort mission._ (4 words, in English that is :v)

Midorima crumbles the paper even more. _‘So he really is… Seirin’s spy…’_

“I have been fooled. Bakao.”

**Touou**

“The fun has just begun Dai-chan!!”

“… This was the fun you were talking about?”

“But of course it is!!”

“I’m not even part of it!!”

“You are part of it!! As the bystander!!”

“…” Aomine walks faster to leave Momoi behind even though the snow is so thick.

“Dai-chan~ Don’t walk so fast~ It’s cold!!”

Aomine stops suddenly.

“Ow!! What the hell was that for Dai-chan!!”

“Satsuki.”

“What?”

“Is it just me… Or is there really someone lying on the ground, blending in with the snow…”

“… I don’t think it’s just you Dai-chan.”

“What do we do with him?”

“No idea. This wasn’t in my prediction.”

“You gonna report this to Akashi?”

“No way!! He escaped from Rakuzan, why should you be so mean and send him back??”

“I thought you didn’t predict anything about this?”

“I mean… I do know him and did predict that he will run away from Rakuzan. I just did not predict that he would run away to here.”

“So, now what?”

“Bring him in? It’s cold out here.”

**Kaijou**

“The less you resist the faster it will be done Sho-chii!!”

“You said you wouldn’t do this if I had agreed!!”

“Well, I just figured that that mask must be getting dirty already and it must be hard to clean your hair thoroughly with that kind of hairstyle!! Come on now Sho-chii!!”

“Ugh!!! Fine!! Be quick about it!! I give you 5 minutes!!”

“Yay!!”

In less than 3 minutes, Kise’s talented hands have already undid all of the cornrows and Kise is now preparing for the hair dye.

“Hey!! I never heard anything about dyeing my hair!!”

“It’s part of the service!! No need for tip!!”

“I’ll kill you!! Let go of me right now!!”

“Oops!! Too late!!” The hair dye is already being applied.

“*groan* 1 minute!!!”

Kise ended up taking a whole 20 minutes that the owner of the hair fell asleep already.

Kise looks at his result from front view, the guy’s hair fits him even more now, grey color really fits him…

 _'Now the last thing is…'_ Kise takes off the mask.

_‘Ah… I knew it…’_

“You’re very beautiful… Sho… -ugo-kun…”

Kise takes a silver veil and replace it where the mask had been before. _'After all, he doesn’t want me to find out it’s him… For now, I’ll just play along to see what he is up to.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I've finished this story from long long time ago but was too lazy to post because my laptop lagged and was busy with school, studying for A-level. Even now with this coronavirus pandemic, online classes keep me busy. Anyways, stay safe everyone!

**Yosen**

“I said that we will ally to attack Seirin. I’m pretty sure it was written like that on the paper as clear as a day. Then, why, our to-be-enemy is right here too? Also, where is Atsushi?”

“Hello, Akashi-kun.”

“Hello to you as well, Tetsuya. Now, explain.”

“I know you’re attacking but I didn’t know you allied with Murasakibara-kun, so I thought that I would ally with Murasakibara-kun.”

“I guess your spy isn’t that updated with the news then.”

“How could my spy update me with that news when Akashi-kun was the one who returned my spy?”

“Then your spy in Yosen must haven't keep you updated that Atsushi is my ally.”

“That word should be said to you, Akashi-kun. My spy in Yosen updated me that your spy in Yosen was found out and was forced to make a false report to you.”

“That is not possible.”

“Kurochin is correct” A voice interjects.

“Atsushi.” Akashi glares at him, “What’s the meaning of this.”

“Murasakibara-kun, have they met?”

“Thanks to you, Kurochin, I’ve never seen him smile like that. Also, it’s as you can see, Akachin.”

“What? You got a lover? You must have quite taken a liking to your lover that my spy didn’t know anything about this. Or, my spy made a false report, there’s that, but that’s another matter. Though way before this, I received a report from him that you were quite interested in a mere homeless man and made him into your servant, but he never does any work and you provide him with luxuries. So, where’s that man?”

Murasakibara turns dark “Akachin, if you dare to touch Murochin, I’ll crush you.”

“”Murochin”?”

“Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, let’s talk properly. Akashi-kun, the reason why you wanted to pledge war with Seirin… Is because of someone, isn’t it?”

“I take it that you’ve planted a new spy in Rakuzan and the spy I sent was caught?”

“You sent a spy? Well, I’ll look more into that.”

“Well, shit.”

“So… Back to the topic. That person is… Mayuzumi… Chihiro, right?”

“Where is Chihiro?! He must have escaped back to Seirin, right!? How could he!! He left me, who took care of him with love to run back to his family who treated him like trash!! I’ll kill his family… And to let go of this feeling… I might as well as kill him too…”

“That’s just wrong, Akashi-kun. First of all, Mayuzumi-kun did not run back to Seirin. Second, if his family really does treat him like trash, they wouldn’t have reported me what had happened and begged me to search for him now, would they? Third, that’s not how to let go of that feelings…”

“Then… Where is he?”

“That, I don’t know too.”

“If what you said is true, then why did his family always call him a disgrace?”

“That was just a wrong way of parenting, Akashi-kun. Apparently Mayuzumi-kun resembles his deceased uncle a lot. His deceased uncle died in a war and the rumor around said that it was because he wasn’t skillful enough. They did not want the same thing to happen to Mayuzumi as not only does he resemble his deceased uncle, they’re exactly the same, like a clone, they excel in different league.”

“… Is that so…”

The door opens to Himuro and Kagami.

“Atsushi?”

“Murochin!! You can’t be here!!”

“Why? There’s no more reason for war now is there?”

“Well, we can’t be sure of that!!”

“So you’re “Murochin”.”

Everyone freezes and look at Akashi, preparing themselves for any attack that may happen.

“You have quite the look, and it looks like you are a very patient person. I can see why Atsushi chose you, please take care of him well.”

“Y-Yeah… Wait what. It’s not like I’m marrying him.”

“…”

“Is that so? Pity Atsushi.”

“But… If Atsushi wishes for it then… We can get married I guess…”

“Murochin!!”

“But. Do it when I got my Chihiro back.”

**Touou**

“What’s your name?”

“…”

“It’s no use Satsuki, you’ve been questioning him for hours after his recovery without earning a reply.”

“Well, do you have any better idea then Dai-chan??”

“I say that we bring him back to Rakuzan, Akashi will get him to talk for sure.”

That seems to bring a reaction out from Mayuzumi. “No!!”

“Oh, so you ARE able to talk.”

“He really does have something to do with Akashi then. Why did he run away from Akashi though?”

At that moment Mayuzumi really wants to curse at himself.

“No idea, Dai-chan.”

“You sure you don’t want to bring him back to Rakuzan? I heard that Akashi allied with Yosen to attack Seirin on the day we found him here.”

“WHAT!! Oh no!! I never heard of that!!”

“So even you can make a mistake…”

“Let’s go now, Dai-chan!!”

“Go where?”

“Seirin!! I need to make sure Tetsuya-kun is safe!! Anyways, I don’t know what problems you have with Akashi-san, but staying here wouldn’t help you in a bit, he would’ve found you sooner or later.”

“We’ll be leaving to Seirin right now, you can come with us if you want to. I’ll get the carriage ready.”

**Shuutoku**

“Midorima-sama, you’ve been shutting yourself in since the disappearance of Kazunari, should we really not send a search team out for him?” The guard knocked on Midorima’s door.

“No.” Came the reply.

Inside of his room, Midorima is spinning a roulette (I think having a tv at this time is weird).

*spins* “The luckiest of the day is… Scorpio… Bakao….”

*spins* “Scorpio will meet the love of their life, their soulmate… And this time it will last a lifetime…”

*spins* “Their lucky item is… A golden ring….”

After some more spinning

*spins* “The unluckiest of the day is… Pisces.“ ‘Thank god not Cancer‘ (It’s Mayuzumi (Pisces))

Conclusion

“Luckiest of the day is Bakao, who will meet the love of his life, lucky item is a golden ring. In the second place is me, who will have the chance to earn what I really want and need in life, lucky item is something precious someone important gave.”

Midorima fixes his spectacle, wears the rings Takao gave him, put a box in his pocket, and head out of his room. “WE’RE GOING TO SEIRIN-nanodayo.”

**Kaijo**

‘Shit. I look more and more like my old self. That idiot might be able to recognize me… I need to kill him soon!! BUT. EVERY. GODDAMN. TIME. He escaped death.’

So there was this one time

*flashback*

“Shocchi Shocchi!! Come here and sleep with me!!”

“Like hell I woul-“ ‘Wait a second… This is a chance!!’ “I would love to.”

“Yayy”

When midnight strikes, everyone is asleep, only the two of them are in the room. Kise has long fallen asleep peacefully, Sho thinks that it’s the right time to act.

Shougo takes out the knife he hid under his pillow without Kise noticing it. As he tries to stab the knife into Kise, Kise rolled off the bed. Shougo immediately hides the knife under his pillow again and pretends to be asleep while Kise gets up, grunting in pain.

*end*

“Shocchi, there will be some important guests coming so you don’t have to be by my side.”

“Why?” ‘If you guys are to talk about something important, of course I would like to know the juicy stuffs.’

“It’s no appropriate Shocchi.”

“What is not appropriate?”

“The discussion.”

“What is it about?”

“It’s uh…”

‘Wait a sec… Rather than wondering about that… We are alone in this empty hallway as the guards are escorting the guests… This is my chance!! I can push him down the stairs!!... No actually, it’s all carpeted… Lucky me!! I’m a personal guard, of course I always carry my sword around with me!! Chance!!’ Shougo unsheath his sword.

“I-It’s about something really perverted that I don’t want Shocchi to get contaminated!!”

Shougo sheath his sword back. “… HAH???”

“Shocchi is a really pure person, so I would like Shocchi to stay pure!!”

“You... I used to work for a nude magazine you know…”

“WHAT!!! Which agency??”

“Just a small one. They told me that all of their magazine featuring me was immediately sold out in a day every time every store received the stock. There was even someone who pre-ordered them all, from what I’ve been told.”

“… No comment… Alright, I should get going now Shocchi, wait for me here.” With that, Kise went into the room.

Kise had sent out some investigators to investigate about the magazine Shougo was nude in, of course he needs to see and savor it for himself. He was surprised to know that the person who bought them all for it to be sold out in a day… The person who pre-ordered them all… It was all the same person. Kise had this person tracked down and found out that the person is from Seirin.

“Looks like we need to pay Seirin a visit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosen**

“T-Tetsuya-sama!! Report from border!! Shuutoku, Touou and Kaijo are all heading to Seirin!!”

“Un, we’re going back. Akashi-kun, I think you should come with us too.”

“I need to search for Chihiro.”

“I’ll help you search for him all across Teiko, just please come with us for now.”

“How can I trust you with that?”

“You should come with us too to know more about Mayuzumi-kun’s family.”

“If you put it that way… Fine…”

“Great. Kagami-kun, let’s go.”

“Ehhh!! Kuroko, can’t I just stay here?”

“Taiga, the land that has been taking care of you for these few days are probably in a bad situation, you should go too.”

“But Tatusya…”

“Murochin and I will be coming too.”

**Seirin**

“This is a rare sight. All of the leaders from Teiko are together here at my land, Seirin. When I heard you guys are coming, I brought my own party too Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun. So, what business do you have? I think I know. Looking at all of your companion, Midorima-kun, Kazunari-kun is in the room to the left of the end of the hallway outside this room, he hasn’t come out at all since I asked for his presence back. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, the silver (grey) haired guy behind each you look very familiar do they not?”

“…” everyone in the room becomes silent.

A while later, Midorima left the room. Kise took some step backward, so he is now RIGHT IN FRONT of Shougo, as if to block him for everyone to look. While Aomine… He introduced the silver guy behind him out loud to everyone in the room.

“Everyone!! I only came here because Satsuki here wanted to check on Tetsu. But now that this guy was brought up, I ought to tell you guys, especially Akashi. This guy here ran away from Rakuzan and ended up laying in the middle of Touou’s road without anyone noticing him somehow, you guys know him?”

“Dai-chan!!”

“What? Now is the right time to return him.”

Mayuzumi tried to slowly leave the room but it seems impossible as everyone’s attention is turned to him. Akashi walks up to him.

“Chihiro… Why… Why did you leave me that night…? What did I do wrong?? What is it huh?! TELL ME!! That was the first time I cared for someone so much and yet!! What did you do huh?! You left me!?”

“Akashi-kun, calm down. Guards, bring Mayuzumi household in.”

“Yessir!!”

“While we’re waiting, I hope for everyone to calm down and maybe, Kise-kun can tell me what did he come here for?”

“Kurokocchi is so mean. I initially came here to question something in private but I never thought for everyone to gather here. Alright, I’ll ask, where and why did you hide Nijimuracchi these whole time?”

Everyone but Kise and Kuroko looks shocked.

“He just came to seek shelter after he stepped down from his throne so I provided him a place to live in Seirin, that’s all.”

“Do you know why he stepped down then?”

“He was forced to be engaged to a random girl he doesn’t know of, so he ran away. He broke up with his lover because if he didn’t run away and got married to that girl, his lover would be so even more hurt than a breakup, if he ran away, he wouldn’t be a noble then and he thought that it’s not right to have his lover to live with him in poverty, so he had no choice to break up with his lover and ran away. He just didn’t expect me to give him a place to live, he now has a stable life but his lover was gone without a trace too, but even if his lover hadn’t disappeared, he doubts he would have the courage to ask him to get back with him.” Kuroko sighs after a long explanation.

“And that lover of him is…”

“The one standing behind you. It has been a long time, Haizaki-kun.”

“H-HAIZAKI!?!?” Everyone but Momoi and Kuroko (of course) is startled. (Then there’s Kagami and Mayuzumi who’s like “Haizaki who?” while there’s Kise who’s shocked for another reason.)

“Can’t believe I’d be exposed like this. Sup’ Tetsuya. Was all that you said true?” Shougo removes his veil.

“It was all the truth, why don’t you ask the person yourself?”

“The person… Himself….?”

The door opens to Mayuzumi household.

“Ah, that’d have to be held up for later. For now, back to Akashi-kun.”

Mayuzumi family was thrilled to see his son again in good health and also surprised to see every leader in Teiko to be gathered in this one room. Without further ado, they explained their circumstances nervously to the lords.

“I see. Then Chihiro.” Chihiro jumps in surprise to suddenly being called out by Akashi. “Your turn to talk.”

Chihiro had no choice, there is no escape from this. “I… I actually know about my family circumstances already… why they did that to me… I knew it all…. After all, I was the closest one to uncle… So instead of keeping my family burdened that I can die anytime (tho every living being can die anytime), I ought to run away and wish for everyone to forget about me or maybe… Just think that I’m dead already… I walked wondrously and ended up in Rakuzan and got caught before realizing it. I thought that I would be regarded as a spy sent by Seirin and got killed, but I never thought that I would end up as Rakuzan’s leader personal guard to the point of getting… Intimate… I thought that living that way would be fine too for a second, but then after I told him about my family, he said he would hurt them, I got scared and thought that maybe if I leave, he would forget about it all, after all, I’m just a nobody.”

“Chihiro… Running away won’t solve anything, it would only make everything worse.” Akashi said calmly, while Mayuzumi family is crying then with a little feeling of relief.

“Also, you’re not a nobody… You are someone significant in my life. It was love at first sight. You are my first, would you like to be my last too?”

“!!”

“A-Akashi j-just!!”

“Akashi-san just proposed!!”

“Now say yes so that I too can marry Murochin already.”

“Mayuzumi household, any response to the proposal?”

“If Chihiro is fine with it, we support him fully. Also, living with Akashi-sama surely is far better than living with us in a small village, we only wish for Chihiro’s happiness.”

“The decision is all on you, Chihirocchi!!” (I kept on thinking that someone is missing then I remembered that “nanodayo” left to a different room.)

“I…I!! Uh… Fine…”

Everyone in the room claps for them and congratulating them.

“We will hold the wedding next week, everyone is invited.” Akashi said happily.

“Next week? I thought if it’s Akashi, it would be like right after this.”

“As much as I would like to marry Chihiro soon, I want the wedding to be really grand, so it may take some days to arrange that.”

“But I would like to marry Murochin too, and it may be next week too.”

“Then. I guess it was time to say this… (just so that all of us can get married at the same time). I declare that the competition is over, everyone is the winner. Starting tomorrow, it will be reunited as one again, we are all Teiko, we won’t have just one head ruling the country, but 7 heads, with that, we can put more thinking into any plans with the opinions from all 7 people.”

“7?? Who’s the seventh person?”

“Of course it’s Momoi Satsuki.”

“Me??”

“You are talented and have strong intuition. I would love to have you in the council, what do you say?”

“I’d love to!!”

Everyone is now congratulating Momoi.

The door opens as everyone is so busy chattering happily.

“It’s so lively with everyone here, bring back memories.”

“…. N-N-NIJIMURA SHUUZO!!”

“You…” Shougo has mixed feelings now that he meets him again.

Nijimura looks not so surprised seeing Shougo there. “Hey there. I bet you’ve heard about it from Kuroko, anything you want to confirm?”

“D-Do you really l-lo…”

“Do I really love you? It’s a thousand yes. Before, when I broke you up, after, now, my feelings for you only grow stronger and stronger, I love you, Shougo.”

“… T-That’s… A lie… You’re… Lying… You must be…” Shougo can feel tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I’m not lying. Now, if your feelings for me too are still the same as before… Will you… get back with me?”

“I…”

“Do you have someone in your mind already?”

“No…”

“Then it’s decided. We will hold our wedding by tomorrow. But of course with me not being one of the leaders anymore, it wouldn’t be as fancy as the others, we will just hold a simple wedding. Can we take our leave now, Kuroko?”

“Ah yea sure”

“See you some other time then Nijimura.” Everyone else that has been silent the whole time finally started to speak up and bid both Nijimura and Haizaki a goodbye, everyone but Kise (and some other people like Mayuzumi) that is.

“Let’s go, Shougo.”

“Uhm…” Shougo looks back at Kise.

Kise noticed this and said “Why are you looking at me with guilt? I knew already right from the start that you were… You. I let you stay close to me to see what you were up to. When you started the assassination attempt, I was planning to banish you already, who did you think you were trying to assassinate? I’m one of the Imperial Knights, don’t you know that? I guess now is a good time to dispose of you, goodbye, Shocchi…”

Kise left the room first before Nijimura and Shougo.

The mood immediately goes dark, Nijimura quickly drags blanked out Shougo out of the mansion.

Now, let’s look back at what happened after the green dude left the room.

‘Is this the room…? Bakao…’ *knocks*

“What is it? I know what you’re going to say already, you are going to nag about how I haven't eaten anything for days. The food here is just not to my liking anymore, okay?? Even though the chef changed, I still like Shin-chan’s burnt food more!! I know I did a good job monitoring him but!! I… I just want to go back to him and live with him together, not as a spy…”

“… Oi, Bakao. Open up, I cooked some food for you nanodayo.”

“!!... Shin… -chan… Is that… really you…?”

“Who do you think I am if I’m not the ruler of Shuutoku, Midorima Shintaro?”

“Why… Are you here, Shin-chan?? I… I betrayed you!! I’m actually Seirin’s spy!!”

“I know that already nanodayo.”

“Then why…”

“I’m here to take my wife back home nanodayo.”

“!! You’re married already!?”

“Yes. Well, not officially nanodayo.”

“Wow… Who is the lucky girl? You should’ve introduced her to me before, Shin-chan. If you did, then I wouldn’t have such high hopes…”

“You… Are an idiot nanodayo.”

“Did you just say something?? I couldn’t hear you!!”

Midorima broke down the door and thank god Takao wasn’t standing close to the door.

“S-Shin-chan!?”

Midorima walks over to Takao. When he is right in front of him, he kneels down.

“W-What are you doing, Shin-chan??”

Midorima didn’t say anything and just insert a golden ring to Takao’s ring finger. “Takao Kazunari, will you stand by my side as my partner and live a life together? Without you, I feel incomplete, marry me nanodayo.”

“Y-You… Shin-chan… YOU IDIOT CARROT!!”

“C-Car-!!”

Takao kisses Midorima on the lips and only let go when they were about to die from lacking of oxygen.

“Bakao.”

“Hm? What is it, Shin-chan?”

“Return to Shuutoku with me and let’s have our grand wedding next week nanodayo.”

“Aww!! I would love that, Shin-chan!!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaijo**

Kise is stressed out by everything and has been in a really bad mood since he returned back from Seirin alone. Some guards questioned the whereabouts of Haizaki and Kise immediately lashed out at them.

“Ki-chan~”

“Momo-cchi!! What brings you here?”

“Well, I heard from some people that the leader of Kaijo is really in a bad mood even though the rest of the leaders are happy as they were to get married soon.”

“I’m… Not particularly in a bad mood…”

Momoi smiles. “Oh my! This dye has such a nice shade of gray, it also looks like silver!! Wow, this silk veil is very soft and smooth!! The color is also nice!! Whoever you gave this to must be someone you hold dear!!”

“… Momo-cchi, please go back.”

“But I just arrived here!! Okay, I’ll stop playing around!! I just wanted to tell you a story of mine.”

“Ah, ok, please do so.”

“So… My girlfriend is actually from the spy region. When she approached me, I knew it at once, but I decided to stay put to see what she’s up to. She attempted to kill me multiple times, but ended in a vain. When she was called back by Tetsuya-kun, I lost her completely. That’s when I realized that I love her so much, so I chased her down and proposed to her. She accepted and confessed that she too felt lonely after she reluctantly got back to Seirin.”

“Momo-cchi… That was such a touching story…”

“Really??”

“Yeah!! Tell me, how did you realize that you actually love her?”

“Well… People often say that I got in a reallyyyyyy bad mood every day since she left like I’m on my period. Whenever I see her leftover stuffs, I feel really hurt and irritated.”

“That sounds really familiar.”

“Oh? Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then I strongly suggest to chase that person down. If they love you back, then you will live happily together. If they reject you, then you can start over after some time. If you never chase them, they would feel unwanted and both of you will only be hurt in the end.”

“I… See…”

“Alright, I'll leave now then Ki-chan, thanks for your time!!”

After Momoi left then Kise started wondering just when did she get a girlfriend?? And isn’t she also somehow part of the spy region as Kuroko’s trusted person to look after Aomine? Why would Kuroko send a spy to her??

Anyways, I’ve made up my mind. Shougo-cchi, just you wait.

**Seirin**

Nijimura and Haizaki talked about what happened after they broke up.

“You are an idiot.”

“I had no choice back then!!”

“But really?? Trying to assassinate an Imperial knight whilst becoming their personal knight? That’s just so dumb.”

“I know!! But I had to bite the bullets!!”

“And so? You failed completely right? What happened? A fight broke out? Kise said that he knew right from the start.”

“Yeah… And no. If he knew right from the start… That just explained how he avoided all of that!! But, why didn’t he just kill me off right after several times of my assassination attempts on him? He just acted casually.”

“So you’re saying that he acted like he didn’t know?”

“Yeah… But why…”

“… Shougo. We’re still getting married tomorrow right?”

“… Why do you ask…”

“It’s been a while since I last together with you, so your heart might belong to someone else.”

“No!! I-!!”

“Maybe not completely yet. Maybe you’re still doubting or rejecting that feeling.”

“…”

“Nevertheless. If you still wish to be with me, then we will still stick to the plan (marriage).”

“Yes. Of course.” Haizaki said trying to sound confident but is actually looking dejected.

**The next day**

The wedding of NijiHai in a small church, only Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi, Aomine and some guards are present. (The rest (Imperial knights) who aren’t able to attend present them a mountain of gifts. (Except Kise))

“Do you, Nijimura Shuuzo, take Haizaki Shougo by your side forever as your lifetime partner in sickness and health until death do you apart?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Haizaki Shougo, take Nijimura Shuuzo by your side as your lifetime partner in sickness and health until death do you apart?”

“… I do…”

“If anyone present here would like to object, say it now or keep it to yourself forever.” (Idk how marriage vows usually are, I've been to a lot wedding parties but none have such thing as the vows, maybe it's because of different religion?)

“…”

“Then, I proclaim Nijimura Shuuzo and Haizaki Shougo as-“

“I OBJECT!!”

“!!!” Everyone present is surprised and look towards the door already. The only one with an unsurprised look is Kuroko, Momoi, and Nijimura.

“I object to their marriage.” Kise walks into the room.

“You-!!”

Kise ignores everyone’s whispers and head over quickly to Haizaki’s side.

“Shougo-cchi, you can’t marry Nijimura-cchi, your heart doesn’t completely belong to him anymore. I know your heart now belongs to me, and so is mine… They belong to you for a while now… I love you, Shougo-cchi.”

“I…”

Haizaki looks at the unsurprised Nijimura.

Nijimura only nods and flashes a sad smile at him. “I knew about it already… You need to accept your true feelings. This is just my karma for abandoning you in the past, now, I can’t have you back in my arms, you already belong with someone else, someone better than me, someone who won’t abandon you like I did. Be happy with Kise, Shougo.” With that, Nijimura left the room.

The room is in complete silence until Kuroko started clapping, followed by Momoi and then everyone in the room claps.

“What do you say, Shougo-cchi?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“*sigh* I really need to remember the level of shock you can tolerate… So weak…”

“HEY!!”

“Luckily tho, you have 5 days to think about it whilst I go prepare the wedding together with the others!!”

“You will prepare the wedding already even though I haven’t answered it?”

“I know what your answer will be in the end already~”

“Don’t get conceited!!”

**Shuutoku**

“Ahh~ Home sweet home~”

“…”

“Ah!!! My room!! It’s empty now!! I know I left it empty but this is like!! Not even a single furniture left!!”

“…”

“Shin-chan?”

“…”

“Are you okay?”

Midorima worms his arms around Takao’s waist tightly, reluctant to let go. He hides his face in Takao’s crook.

“What is it, Shin-chan?”

“Don’t ever leave again nanodayo.”

“…” Takao looks dumb-founded for a while before he pats Midorima then bring his face close. He smiled at Midorima then pull him down into a hug.

“Don’t worry, Shin-chan. I will not leave you anymore, as long as you bind me with something around this finger.” Takao shows his ring finger.

“I gave you a ring already nanodayo.”

“Eh~ But that ring isn’t a pair with yours. I want a nice ring that pairs with yours, that way I can show the world that we belong to each other~”

Midorima blushes heavily at that then regains his composure. “T-That can be settled in 5 days…. Nanodayo.”

“Aw!! 6 marriages in a day all at the same time at the same place?”

“6?”

“Yep. Kuroko-sama and Kagami, Akashi-sama and Mayuzumi, Murasakibara-sama and Himuro, you and me, and I just got the news that Momoi-sama and Aida, as well as Kise-sama and Haizaki.”

“Haizaki? I thought he was supposed to get married today with Nijimura?”

“Ckckck. Your message aren’t updated, Shin-chan. The marriage was annulled by Kise-sama just 15 minutes ago.”

“As expected from a spy… nanodayo.”

“Ehehe.”

**Marriage day**

The whole Imperial knights, which are the council leading Teiko as one, standing on the altar, wearing all colorful colors.

“Can’t believe I’m really getting married today together with everyone else!!” Momoi says excitedly with her pink gown.

“Momoi-san, congratulation for your marriage and to be part of the council with the Imperial knights.” Kuroko congratulates her with his black suit.

“Thank you, Tetsu-kun!! I still love you even though I love my bride more!! She was so excited when I told her that I’m part of the council and that we’ll be having our marriage on the same day as every one of the Imperial knights!!”

“Oi! Not “Every”, I’m not getting married.”

“Oh, Dai-chan. Everyone knows you aren’t going to get married soon. We’ll be waiting for the day you get married with… not yourself…”

“What are you doing on the altar, wearing a blue suit then, Daiki?” Akashi joins in the conversation with his red suit.

“I’m the ring-bearer for each and every one of you!! Without me, you’re not going to get any of your rings!!”

“Who made Minechin the ring-bearer… So troublesome…” Murasakibara complained with his purple suit.

“Are our rings safe, nanodayo?” Midorima supports the complaints with his green suit.

“Fuck you all, I will fucking swallow all of your rings.”

“Do it and see what will happen.” Akashi got dark.

“Ahem! Anyways, why is that blonde idiot not saying anything?”

“Ahh~ I can’t wait to see Shougo-cchi in his wedding dress~” Kise suddenly says out loud with his yellow suit.

“You saw him in a wedding dress already on my supposed-to-be wedding haven’t you?” Nijimura joins in with his colorful suit.

“That’s different!! The groom makes it different!!”

“Why is ex-Captain Nijimura here again?”

“How rude, your priest got ill and I’m here to replace him, without me, you will have no oath and will not be wed officially.”

“Forgive their rudeness Ex-Captain Nijimura.”

“Stop call me that, just Nijimura is fine.”

They keep on staring at Nijimura’s colorful suit.

“Ahem! The brides are entering.” Everybody immediately turns toward the door excitedly.

First to walk to the altar was Mayuzumi in a bright pink dress, then followed by Takao in a bright emerald color dress, next Himuro in a violet dress, then Haizaki in a whitish-yellow dress and lastly Kagami then Aida, both in a white dress.

Everyone looks really embarrassed and ready to kill someone except Takao and Himuro who can still smile as bright as the star.

The “groom”s are all stunned by how their “bride”s dress up and can’t wait for them to reach the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
